


So Very Sick

by sublime42



Series: Lucifer Ageplay [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Trixie gets very sick but recovers. Lucifer fakes being ill to get attention and his actions come back to bite him.





	So Very Sick

**Author's Note:**

> For fandomoverload who gave me this idea. Thank you!

When Trixie was rushed to the hospital, everyone had panicked, especially Chloe and Dan. They'd ridden with her in the ambulance, leaving Lucifer to catch a ride with Maze. The feeling of worry that he had for his 'sister' overrode any worries about being left behind.

It took the doctors a few hours to form a diagnosis. Lucifer waited in the room with everyone, sitting in a corner and watching as Chloe and Dan held Trixie's hands and tried to comfort her. He wished that they might sit with him, too, as he was quite scared as well. He couldn't bear it if she was to die. The mere thought of it made him tear up.

Trixie, for her part, remained oddly calm. Maybe she didn't realize how sick she was, or maybe she really was just that tough, but she managed not to cry despite being in what seemed to be very severe pain.

Around midnight the doctors took Dan and Chloe into the hallway and explained that Trixie had appendicitis and needed surgery urgently. They were allowed to talk to her before she was taken in. Lucifer watched as they each gave her kisses and hugs before giving her a hug as well.

00

Trixie really was a trooper. Within a few hours of surgery she was awake and chatting with her parents. She was in pain but seemed to be doing fine.

Still, Dan and Chloe were nervous, hovering around her and staring at her, none of them giving a second glance towards Lucifer, who was still in the corner.

It bothered him a little. Trixie was fine, she would go home in another day. Couldn't they pay attention to him now?

His gut instinct was to act out. Break something or throw something, but he knew that he would simply get in trouble and that wasn't what he wanted. And though Chloe had told him to talk about his feelings, how could he, really? Trixie had surgery. She maybe could have died. At least Chloe and Dan made it seem that way. There was no real way to tell them his thoughts without it coming off badly. And then, he had an idea.

00

As Trixie drifted off to sleep, Dan finally looked in Lucifer's direction.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria. Want to come? You must be starving since we missed dinner."

Lucifer was in fact hungry but shook his head no. 

"You just tired, then? I can drop you off home so you can get some rest," Dan offered. 

"Head hurts," Lucifer answered, giving Dan his best puppy dog eyes. 

Dan frowned.

"Does it hurt bad, or just a little?"

"Bad." Lucifer threw in a pout for good measure. He watched as Dan's expression turned to one of concern.

"Hm. Maybe its because your hungry or thirsty. I'll bring you back some food, if that doesn't help we'll try some meds, okay?"

Lucifer nodded in agreement. 

"You'll sit with him?" Dan asked Chloe.

"Of course." She moved her chair over to where he was, sat next to him and took his hand.

00

Dan brought back a sandwich and fries. He handed them off to Lucifer, encouraging him to eat. Lucifer slowly took a bite, chewed it thoroughly, took another then stopped.

"Something wrong?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer jumped up and ran into the bathroom attached to the room. He slammed the door shut. Within seconds he began dry heaving. 

Of course, Chloe and Dan ran after him. Chloe rubbed his back while Dan filled a cup of water, but nothing came up. When he felt that they were sufficiently convinced of his sickness, he sat back.

"I'm going to get a doctor," Dan said. "Maybe it's just a little virus or something but better safe than sorry."

00

Fifteen minutes later the on-call doctor arrived. She had Lucifer sit on the other bed in the room while she checked him over, measuring his temperature, pulse, blood pressure and doing simple neurological tests.

"No temperature, pulse is normal, bp is normal, honestly, everything is coming back normal. We can give you some ibuprofen and anti nausea meds to see if that helps, and since it's a slow night you can rest on the bed if you want," the doctor offered. 

Lucifer shrugged. He'd been hoping that the doctor would be more helpful, maybe tell Dan and Chloe that he had some weird illness. They'd pay attention, then.

"Okay," he finally answered.

The doctor smiled. 

"Great. I'll send a nurse over with the meds and some water in a bit. For now just lie down."

Dan seemed to relax as the doctor left, though he did help Lucifer onto the bed, going so far as to help him remove his shoes and tuck him in.

"We'll be right here, you just tell us if you feel sick or if you need anything," Dan told him.

And then they were back at Trixie's side, watching over her once again.

00

A nurse soon arrived with some pills, water, and a little patch that Lucifer had to put on behind his ear. Apparently it was to help with nausea. She applied it and watched as he swallowed the medicine and water.

He laid there for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes. He'd have to come up with something else. When an idea finally came to him, he spoke again.

"Dan?" He called out, doing his best 'sad Lucifer' look.

Dan made his way over. 

"What's up?"

"I'm really dizzy and my head hurts worse and it's hard to see."

Lucifer could see the emotions flit across Dan's face. He was obviously worried, but doing his best to present a calm demeanor.

"I'm... I'm sure it's nothing, maybe a side effect of the medication. But I'll go get the doctor."

With that, Dan practically ran out of the room.

00

The doctor returned, also having a concerned look on her face.

"Your neuro tests were normal but not in depth. What do you mean by 'can't see'?" she asked him.

"It's blurry and dark."

"And your headache - scale of one to ten, one being a slight annoyance, ten being unbearable?"

Lucifer wanted to say ten, but he knew it would throw some red flags, he wasn't writhing around in agony after all.

"Seven?"

The doctor wrote something down on his chart.

"Alright. We're going to send you for a CT scan. Someone will be here soon to take you down."

As the doctor turned to leave Dan approached her and quietly asked to speak to her outside. He wanted more information on what might be happening. He returned to the room looking pale and nervous.

Chloe picked up on it quickly. Lucifer might be _really_ sick. From then on, more attention seemed to come his way.

00

Chloe was snuggled up next to Lucifer in the bed, her arms wrapped around him when then tech entered the room.

"I'm here to take Mr. Morningstar for a CT," he announced. "I guess you're his wife?" He addressed Chloe.

"Uh, no. We're just very close."

"Right. Well, she can walk down with us if you want," the tech offered. "Or your other friend can." 

"I'll go with you if you want," Chloe offered. 

"Please?" 

Chloe nodded in agreement and got off the bed and Dan helped the tech get Lucifer into the wheelchair he'd brought. 

"We'll be back soon," Chloe told Dan. 

She kept up pace with the tech and held Lucifer's hand as they made their way down the hall.

00

The CT machine didn't look too scary. If anything, it looked like a giant donut, but once the tech put Lucifer inside of it, he began to have regrets. The sound of the machine freaked him out a little, and as he didn't fully understand what was happening, it made him slightly nervous. To make things worse, Chloe wasn't allowed to go into the room with him.

By the time the scan was done, he was really feeling twitchy and nervous. As soon as he saw Chloe he grabbed her hand, causing her to wince due to how hard he was squeezing it. She was nice about it though, spending her energy comforting him instead of complaining.

"I'm sure you're fine," Chloe tried to reassure him. "Probably just a migraine or something, and there's medication for that."

She returned to her spot next to him in bed once they were back in the room, and for the next hour she and Dan took turns snuggling with him, one with him while the other watched over Chloe.

While it was nice to have this attention, Lucifer was starting to feel a little guilty. He really hated that emotion. Chloe and Dan were clearly very worried about him, and the doctors were working on helping him when he wasn't really sick. The feeling made him crave comfort more so. He snuggled into Chloe's arms as deep as he could and closed his eyes.

00

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Dan was gently trying to wake him.

"Lucifer," Dan whispered.

Lucifer opened his eyes. The doctor had returned, along with another person.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Morningstar?" The doctor asked.

Lucifer shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"This is Doctor Carlson, our resident neurologist," she introduced the man next to her. "He's reviewed your scan results and everything looks completely normal. So, it's probably a migraine. The nausea, intense pain and blurred vision all fit the criteria. Did you ever have those before?" 

"No, never," Lucifer replied. 

"Alright. Well we're going to give you some medication to help it. You should start feeling better within the next half hour."

The neurologist handed over a cup of pills and more water.

Lucifer knew that he should come clean, and tell everyone what had really happened. He wanted too, really. But he couldn't. Dan and Chloe would be incredibly angry.

So, he held out his hand and took the medicine.

00

Another twenty minutes passed, and things were not going well. Lucifer briefly wondered if his dad was messing with him, because he was now in legitimate pain. His stomach hurt badly and he felt like he might be sick again, along with feeling hot and dizzy. Dan was next to him, now, and he just barely made it out of the way once Lucifer started vomiting.

The sound of it woke Trixie, who had begun asking what was happening. Chloe moved from her post at Trixie's bedside and came to help Lucifer. She pushed the emesis basin that they'd given him earlier into his hands while Dan rubbed his back. 

Once it was over, Lucifer couldn't help but cry. 

"It's okay, you're okay," Chloe tried to tell him. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him, but he only cried harder. This, in turn, made him sick again. It was a vicious cycle of sickness making him cry, and crying making him sick. 

Dan had run to get a nurse, who in turn had called a doctor, who calmly announced that everything he was feeling were unfortunate side effects of the migraine medication. Most people didn't get them so severely, but sometimes people did.

"All we can really do is hook him up to some saline to make sure he stays hydrated, give him another anti-nausea patch and let it run its course," the doctor finished.

00

Soon the nurse was back, this time with a needle and a bag of saline. Lucifer took one look at it and tried to back away, falling off the bed in his attempt.

"No! No, please," he begged. "Please. I'm fine!"

Dan started trying to help him up, but Lucifer wasn't making it easy as he squirmed around.

"Lucifer! It'll take two seconds. You'll feel much worse if you're dehydrated. We need to let the nurse do her job," Dan told him.

"Don't like needles!" Was Lucifer's response. He tried to curl up in the corner of the room, hoping that he could protect himself somehow.

The nurse, for her part, simply looked amused.

"Mr. Morningstar, I promise you, I'll be fast, you'll barely feel it. You can ask your little friend here," she referred to Trixie. "I did her IV too."

Lucifer lifted his head slightly, looking over at Trixie, who smiled at him.

"It's really not too bad, Lucifer. I promise. You'll be fine."

"If she can do it, you can do it," the nurse continued. "She is much smaller than you and didn't complain."

Lucifer felt tears filling his eyes again. It was bad enough that he was really sick now, but did the nurse have to insult him, too? 

Seeing this, Chloe took control of the situation.

"Give us a few minutes with him, we'll let you know when he's ready," she told the woman.

00

It seemed like no matter how much Chloe and Dan tried to comfort Lucifer, it didn't help. He kept crying hysterically, and they were not sure if it was because he felt sick or because he was scared of a needle, or what was going on.

Now, he was sitting on the floor with his back to Dan's chest, as Dan leaned up against a wall and held him. Dan was trying to coach him through deep breathing to try to calm him down. Chloe was sitting next to Dan, and she kept touching Lucifer's hair and back, trying to calm him in any way she could.

Ultimately, Lucifer just got too tired to keep crying. He slumped back against Dan's chest, breathing heavily as he tried not to throw up again. Dan rubbed a hand over his stomach, which helped soothe his muscles a little while Chloe wiped his face with a tissue.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever until Dan finally spoke up.

"Now that we're all feeling calmer, do you think you can let the nurse give you an IV? I'll hold your hand while she does it and you can close your eyes."

Lucifer cringed and shut his eyes. He might as well tell the truth. Things had gone down hill so far already, who knew what might happen next. Maybe he'd get sick from the IV, or the nurse would miss and he would have to get poked a bunch of times.

"Dan. I need to tell you something," he whispered. 

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"You're going to be angry," Lucifer replied.

Dan shook his head.

"We won't be angry at you, Luci. Do you feel sick again? Or do you want us to help you into a new diaper? What's going on?"

Lucifer took a deep breath and braced himself. Even though Dan said that he and Chloe wouldn't be mad, it likely wasn't true. He just hoped that they wouldn't abandon him like his real family had. And wow, that was another thought - what if they did? He'd grown so used to having them there for him, he wasn't sure if he could function on his own anymore.

The thought made his stomach hurt more, but he was too exhausted to cry.

"Lucifer, you can tell us. We'll always love you," Chloe said. "So even if we do get angry, it won't change anything."

Lucifer sniffled. He wanted to believe her.

"She's right," Dan added. "We'll always be here for you."

"I lied," Lucifer finally said. "I wasn't sick. I was scared about Trixie and then you were paying attention to her and I wanted you to pay attention to me like you usually do. I know I'm bad and wrong. I'm sorry." 

There was silence as Chloe and Dan took the information in.

"I can't say that I'm not annoyed, but it seems like you're paying for what you did already," Chloe said. 

Dan just shook his head.

"Yeah, I agree with Chloe. You could have just told us you were scared, or that you wanted to be closer to us, you know."

Dan continued to rub Lucifer's stomach and hold him close.

"I thought you'd be annoyed," Lucifer whispered. "Trixie was really sick."

"Just... next time, say something. You need to learn that we're not going to turn you away for expressing your feelings. It's okay to want cuddles, or to want to be near us. If we felt we had to be with Trixie we would have told you that," Dan explained. 

"Okay," Lucifer agreed.

The three sat for a little while longer before Dan helped Lucifer up and back into bed.

00

The next day, Lucifer was feeling much better, and Trixie was on her way to being discharged to continue recovering at home. To Lucifer's surprise, no one brought up the incident of the previous day. Dan and Chloe seemed to think that he'd suffered enough. They still held his hand and snuggled with him, treating him with the same care as always, and he began to get the feeling that what they had said about always loving him might actually be true. 


End file.
